


Psych

by Chrystie, kate882



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, I just rewatched season one and remembered this was sitting in our docs folder, M/M, Not totally necessary to have watched the show though, Well this fic is based on that, You guys remember the best cop show of all time?, otherwise known as the Psych au no one asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 19:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17412947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrystie/pseuds/Chrystie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate882/pseuds/kate882
Summary: “I'm psychic now,” Jason answered with a grin. “And I need a partner.”“Cool,” Roy shrugged, “what's actually happening though?”“We’re lying to the cops and solving a murder.”





	Psych

“Hey, sweetheart, hang on for a sec,” Jason leaned around the girl who was currently straddling his lap, and she moved to start kissing his neck while he turned up the volume on the tv. 

“-the police are currently looking for suspects in this armed robbery,” the new anchor standing in front of the store said into the camera and Jason rolled his eyes and pulled out his phone.

“911, what is your emergency?”

“No emergency, just a tip. The store robbery on channel two? The owner did it. You’ll find the evidence in his car. Have a great night.” And then he hung up and turned back with a smirk to… yeah he didn’t really remember her name.

“How’d you know that?” She asked.

“Wouldn’t make eye contact with the reporter, hands kept fidgeting when he said he had no idea who it was, and he kept glancing at his car. The real question is how someone didn’t know that,” he replied, putting his hands on her hips and pulling her closer.

“So are you like a cop or something?”

“Nah, but I’ve got handcuffs if you’re into that.”

* * *

The next day Jason was strolling into the Bludhaven police station, looking around for someone to talk to. “Hey, I got called in about-” but the officer he was trying to talk to kept walking. “...right. Well someone tell detective West that Jason Todd is here,” he announced to the room at large. A few people spared him a glance.

Jason rolled his eyes and took a seat on the bench across from a guy in cuffs and looked him over. The guy had bits of tail light on his jacket, and a girl’s name tattooed on his neck that had a more recent looking line through it. “You didn’t, like, kill her, right? You just broke her car?” Jason asked.  

The guy gave Jason a confused look, but nodded. “And her new boyfriend’s. No witnesses, they’ve got nothing on me.”

“Right on, might want to get the evidence off of your jacket though,” he advised.

Neck tattoo looked down and seemed to notice the glass on his jacket for the first time, and rolled his shoulders until it fell off. Jason almost told him that some of it fell into his shoe, but then noticed a redhead walking right towards him, so he got up and met him halfway.

“You're Todd right? The one that keeps calling in tips?”

“Yeah, I kinda thought those were supposed to be anonymous, but I’ll take the reward anyway,” Jason replied with a shrug.

“Oh you wish,” Wally laughed, “follow me.” And he started walking before even checking to see if Jason would.

Jason frowned. “So, no reward? Then why am I here?” he asked as he followed along behind the guy into an interrogation room, where another blond detective was already waiting.

“We’re confirming if you're involved in all these crimes and just like to sell out the people you work with,” Wally said almost too happily.

Jason’s eyebrows shot up. “You think I’m involved? Are you kidding me? Because I’m better at your job than you?”

“Well,” the blonde girl placed her hands flat on the table, “If you're so good at this, tell us it doesn't seem suspicious that you just happen to know a little too much about every other crime that happens.”

“Okay, if you guys don't want my help anymore I'll just stop calling in,” Jason turned to leave, but was blocked by the blonde.

“You are facing potential felonies if you can't explain how you know so much,” she informed him.

“What? You guys haven't even charged me with anything.”

“Because you're not under arrest. Yet.”

“Okay, okay, I'll tell you.” He held up his hands. And then paused, because what the fuck was he going to tell them? That he was just good at noticing things and watched the evening news a lot? “...I’m psychic.”

Wally burst out laughing, “Oh man, that's rich. This guy's either crazy or desperate.”

“I can prove it,” Jason offered, glancing around for anything he could use.

“Ooh, I’d love to see you try.” Wally looked so damn smug it was almost painful. Jason couldn't wait to wipe that look off his face.

“Well, I mean, the visions aren't exactly on command, they have to just-”

Go big or go to jail, right?

Jason threw himself against the wall, one hand bracing against it to minimize bruising and the other over his heart, and then onto the table. “Holy shit, it's a big one!”

“Of course it is,” Wally rolled his eyes.

“I see…” He put two fingers to his temple and closed his eyes for just a moment. “I see the man. In the room next to this one.” They only had two interrogation rooms. “And the evidence. It's in his shoe!” A little more flailing around. He felt like an idiot, but oh well. He spotted Wally’s hand subtly touching the blonde’s waist in the reflection of the mirror. “And you two! How long have you been sleeping together?” The hand immediately jerked back. “Oh, I'm so sorry, I can't control what the visions tell me, was that a secret for some work related reason?”

He finally collapsed into the chair. “You should really check his shoe if you want to prove me right. And you do want to prove me right, don’t you? Innocent until proven guilty and all that?” Jason gave him a wide grin and even winked.  “Besides,” he leaned back in his chair, propping his feet up on the table, “if I’m really getting my info from being some criminal mastermind, why would I know anything about the guy that banged up some cars in a bit of heat of the moment petty revenge?”

Wally made eye contact with the blonde for a second before reluctantly standing, “Just so we’re clear, I'm hoping you're wrong,” he left the room and came back not even two minutes later with a frown and a scrunch in his brow. “What the hell.”

“What can I say?” Jason spread his hands. “It's a gift. Now, seeing as I'm not under arrest because you have nothing on me, I'm leaving. Have fun with your impending HR meeting about fucking a coworker.”

* * *

“Jason, right?” A man called out to him as he was getting on his motorcycle. Jason recognized him as the police chief, Bruce Wayne.

“Apparently so,” Jason replied, pausing in the motion of putting his helmet on.

“Assuming you're actually psychic, we've got a murder case with no leads. We could use a consultant.”

“You want me to be a psychic consultant?” Jason arched an eyebrow.

“I'll take the help I can get. If it works out, you get paid.”

Jason would like to say he carefully weighed the options, but really he just shrugged and said “sure, when are we doing this?”

“Meet Detective West here tomorrow morning.” Jason nodded and put on his helmet. “Oh, and Jason?” Bruce was looking at him intently now, and it almost felt like he could see Jason’s face through the helmet. “If it turns out you're lying about this whole psychic thing, obstruction of justice is a real crime. And you won't just be brought in for questioning for that.”

Bruce was trying to let him fess up now or get caught later, Jason was sure of it. And he wasn't going to give the guy either. “Good thing I'm psychic then.”

* * *

Jason showed up at Roy's apartment just in time for him to get home from work.

“So, wanna take tomorrow off work and come be my sidekick for the day?”

“Sidekick is a derogatory term,” Roy said almost immediately, “but sure, what are we doing?”

“I'm psychic now,” Jason answered with a grin. “And I need a partner.”

“Cool,” Roy shrugged, “what's actually happening though?”

“We’re lying to the cops and solving a murder.”

“Y'know, I think some people would think something in there is wrong, but I'm not one of them, so sounds good to me.”

“I panicked and told them I'm psychic because they thought I was in on all the crimes I was tipping them off to. Did you know that's not anonymous, dude? And now I'm the psychic consultant on their murder case tomorrow,” he elaborated. “And also I could go to jail if I fuck up.”

Roy spent the entirety of the story laughing his ass off after Jason had said ‘psychic.’ “Guess you better not fuck it up. Wait,” his laughter stopped as he came to a realizations, “would I go to jail too if you fuck up for helping you?”

“Don't think so. As long as you tell them I was lying to you too you're only as guilty as they are for believing me. But you're supposed to be helping me to not fuck up. You can bail if you want to though.”

“Nah, I'll help you. It sounds interesting.”

“Sweet, by the way the detective we’re working with already hates me. So he probably doesn't like you by association.”

“You say that like I’m not used to it,” Roy snorted.

“Don't talk like it doesn't go both ways.”

Roy just shrugged with a grin, fully aware, and accepting that he was an asshole too.

* * *

“Wait a second.” Jason put his arm out to stop Roy. “That guy wasn't here yesterday.”

He was though sitting at a desk that had looked different the day before. Right next to detective West’s desk, according to the nameplate.

“I'm going on, signal me if an angry redhead that isn't you shows up.”

Jason strode over to the new guy’s desk and leaned against it. “Shame about West’s old partner getting transferred. Although, I have to say, I think I like you more already.”

The man, Detective Grayson according to his name plate, arched a brow at him, looking him up and down. “I'm guessing you're our resident psychic; I can only be so sure when the only description Wally gave me was ‘full of it’ and ‘a smug asshole with a dumb grin to match.’”

“Ouch.” Jason laughed and put a hand over his heart. “Yeah, he doesn't like me much. It's because he's a nonbeliever, but can't figure out how to prove me wrong. But I'm sensing that you can form your own opinions.”

“I'll believe it when I see it. Maybe.” Grayson shifted to lean back in his chair so he could more properly face Jason. “You don't look too concerned with work right now though, despite it being your first day on the job.”

“Well, my job here is to have visions to help solve the case. Not much preparation needed for that. I did bring a partner though. Not sidekick, he will get mad about that.” He gestured at Roy who waved at them.

“Well I'll be looking forward to working with both of you. Just try not to throw yourself against any crime scenes when these visions come.”

“No promises.” He glanced at Roy who was pointing at the door Wally was coming through. “Oh man, I think I'm sensing a negative presence in the room right now. It just- what could be causing- oh hey! Detective West, how's it going?”

“Ha ha. Real funny. Dick, I see you've met our resident fake,” West addressed to Grayson.

“Tell that to your former partner,” Jason smirked at him as Roy walked over.

“Hi, I'm Roy, making sure Jason’s assholery doesn't result in police brutality.”

Wally snorted, “I hope you're good at your job then.”

Dick just ignored the cynicism and simply smiled at Roy and Jason, “Well I guess not all of us have to like each other to work together, but at the very least I'm glad you're both here.”

Jason grinned. “At least we have you here to counteract Wally's bad vibes.”

“He's actually the positive one normally,” Dick chuckled.

“Aw, so it’s just me?” Jason’s tone said sad, his smirk did not though as he looked at Wally.

“What can I say, I'm not a big fan of liars,” Wally shrugged.

“Okay,” Dick cut in before things could escalate, “Since we’re all here, how about we look over that case.”

“I think we should go to the crime scene. I'll probably pick up more where it happened,” Jason replied.

Dick arched a brow at him again, “You don’t even want to know the details of the case?”

“I can look at the files on the way there. Roy’s driving. Unless you guys wanted to carpool. In which case I'm still not driving, so point still stands. Besides, I already had a vision this morning about it.” He and Roy may have engaged in a bit of hacking. Kori had just rolled her eyes and brought them coffee. “Violent murder, no forced entry, found by his girlfriend, but she has an airtight alibi,” Jason listed off. “Oh, but that’s totally fake. She didn’t kill him, but she for sure was lying.”

Dick looked decently impressed, “Alright, I say we carpool then. Save the environment and all.”

“Shotgun! I've never gotten the front seat of a cop car,” Roy grinned at them.

“Great,” Wally drawled, “Maybe I’ll like you more than your friend.”

“It doesn't sound like the bar is high for that.”

“Oh it’s definitely not,” Wally laughed.

“Right, I guess that means you’re stuck with me,” Dick smiled at Jason.

“I don’t think I mind,” Jason answered as Wally shoved some case files into his arms.

“It'll be a good way to get to know each other.” And Dick was already leading them it towards the car.

“I think this is speeding,” Jason said as Wally took another sharp turn that he was pretty sure was being done to bother Jason. Jason made sure to not budge an inch and keep the files neat in his lap to bother Wally back.

“He's only five over, just not slowing down for the turns,” Roy answered without glancing up from his phone.

Dick, who had been swaying back and forth with every turn, pressing up against Jason as he did, smiled apologetically at Jason. “It's not just you, he also just likes to go fast.”

“That why you became a cop? The high speed chases?” Jason asked Wally, casually wrapping an arm around Dick at the next turn, holding him steady.

“Don't you need that hand,” Dick chuckled while Wally just muttered under his breath that he didn't need to explain anything to Jason.

“Not really. I've gotten everything I need from these,” Jason shrugged.

“Then I guess I appreciate you being my seatbelt.”

“Dick,” Wally whined, “do you  _ have  _ to flirt with him?”

“Nothing wrong with being nice.”

“Yeah, Wally, nothing wrong with being nice,” Jason smirked at him through the rear view mirror.

There was a mutter from the front that sounded a lot like ‘stupid smug assholes’ which Dick could only laugh at, and Jason didn't think he was going to get tired of hearing it anytime soon.

“Kori says to tell you to stop trying to pick fights with police officers,” Roy chimed in as he texted her back.

“Yeah!” Wally called back, seemingly feeling a little better that at least someone was on his side, even if he didn’t know who Kori was.

“He's not picking any fights with me,” Dick said innocently.

Jason grinned at him. “See, so we’re all good. Tell Kori she doesn't need to worry.”

Roy texted her then turned in his seat to face them. “Hey, smile for me real quick,” he said, holding up the phone. Jason flipped him off, but Dick smiled obligingly.

“Jay, did you know Kori knows Dick?” Roy asked a few seconds later.

“Kori Anders?” Dick asked with a head tilt, “we used to date.”

“Yeah, that’s what she’s telling me right now.” Roy looked back up at them. “She says she’s cool with Jason flirting with you though.”

Wally groaned. “Are you guys kidding me right now? The model, Kori Anders? Is that who we’re talking about? You two are friends with a model, and you’ve dated one?”

“Oh, Roy and Kori are engaged,” Jason informed him. “The party was two weeks ago.”

“Really? Congrats to both of you then,” and Dick looked genuinely happy for them, which boded well for Jason’s chances.

“Thanks,” Roy gave him a wide smile.

“I hate everyone in this car right now,” Wally grumbled.

“I thought I was on your good side,” Roy complained as they parked the car.

“That was before I found out you're engaged to a model. A model, man! If I wasn't already head over heels in love with Artemis, this jealousy would be more permanent.”

“Hey man, from what Jason said, your girlfriend is pretty hot too. Don’t sweat it too much.”

That had Wally smiling at nothing like a dope. “She's the best,” he sighed.

Jason turned to Dick. “I think as the only single people in this car it's our duty to date. Make sure no one's left out and all.”

Dick, again, just laughed. “Ask me again after work.”

“Don't worry, I'll be sure to,” Jason said with a wink.

They got up to the apartment where the landlord opened the door for them, but … “Is the door just unlocked?” Jason asked.

“Well, I knew you folks would be stopping by, and I wasn’t sure if I would be around to-”

Jason glanced at the lock and at the man’s keyring and Roy dutifully caught him when Jason pretended to fall over. He looked rather bored as Jason moved around in his arms before pointing accusingly at the landlord. “You lost his key! Or more accurately, someone stole it. And you haven’t told the police because you’re worried that it’ll make you involved. Because that’s why there was no forced entry.”

Dick whistled, “Now that's a neat party trick,” Dick then turned to the guy with the same happy smile, but there was something off about it. “Judging by your reaction, I'm guessing what my friend just said is all true?”

“Did you hear that? He called me his friend,” Jason stage whispered to Wally and Roy, still in Roy’s arms.

The landlord ignored Jason. “Look, I didn't have anything to do with his death! I don't know what happened to the key.”

“And yet you still felt the need to hide this from us.”

“Oh, no he totally didn't do it. He'd still have the key if he did. That'd be less suspicious,” Jason told them. Roy nodded in agreement, and shifted Jason a bit to indicate he wanted his arms back so Jason stood up straight again.

“Psychic and a detective, I don't know what you're talking about Wally, Jason's great.” Dick still seemed skeptical about the whole psychic thing, but he looked way too amused by it to do anything other than support Jason.

“That's ‘cause you left out fake in your description.”

Dick just waved him off and turned back to the landlord. “Well regardless of whether or not you did it, you're going to have to give us an updated story about the missing key.”

The landlord fiddled with the keyring, not making eye contact with any of them. “I don’t know what happened to it, it went missing a few days before the guy died. I figured it dropped off the key ring or something. I was just about to give up on finding it and order a new one when suddenly the man’s been murdered and you guys were saying that whoever did it just walked right in.”

“Who all has access to the keys?” Wally asked. 

“They stay in my apartment until I need to open a door.”

Jason tilted his head, noting the landlord’s wedding ring. “Well, dead guy's girlfriend was cheating on him, maybe he was cheating back. Could your wife have gotten to the keys?”

That apparently wasn’t the right thing to say since the man’s face went red with anger, and Roy pulled Jason back a few steps by the shoulders, despite the landlord making no moves towards him. “How dare you? My wife would never-”

“Sleep with an attractive man she has easy access to, and then kill him when she finds out he had a girlfriend or he maybe threatens to tell you about the affair for some reason?” Jason interrupted.

“Jay raises a fair point.” Dick put a comforting hand on the landlord's shoulder with a soft smile to match, “however that doesn't mean he’s definitely right either. We’ll need to question her and if he's wrong then no harm done, but if he isn't then she didn't deserve you anyway.”

The landlord’s shoulders slumped. “...She's out of town right now.”

“Convenient,” Roy muttered, quiet enough only Jason and Wally could hear.

Dick huffed a sigh, “Right, do you happen to know where she went?”

“She said she was going to Chicago for a meeting.”

“Well, I guess we’ll be looking into that later. We’ll just let ourselves in since it's unlocked.” He stepped past the man, opening the door to the room while Wally stayed back with the landlord to get his wife's name along with a few other details about her.

“Damn. Someone was angry,” Roy said, glancing around at the blood splatter. Of which there was a lot. He turned to Jason. “Congrats, you've finally managed to take me somewhere worse than that club two years ago.”

“I told you I would,” Jason shrugged, carefully moving around to take in the scene. There weren't any pictures of the victim with his girlfriend, the murder weapon had been a knife from the man’s own kitchen. There was one picture of the man with a bunch of other people, including the landlord, implying that it was some kind of building event. Looked like a cook out. And the woman with the landlord was definitely making eyes at their dead guy. “Yeah, I'm gonna just say I think it was the wife. And that she found out he had a girlfriend. Despite her being married. Probably doesn't like sharing.”

“It's pretty likely,” Dick nodded, “We don't have any solid evidence on her though, so we can't really do anything other than interrogate her until then.”

“Dick, do you live alone?” Jason asked.

“Yes?”

“Right, so you're a guy around his age who lives by himself. How often are you washing your entire bed set?”

Dick caught on immediately. “I'll get Wally to get forensics back to see if they can find anything.”

“So are we done for the day? And do we only get paid if it turns out she murdered the guy?” Roy asked.

“You'll have to ask the chief about that. And that depends on whether or not Jay has any more ‘visions’ left in him.” Dick looked like he wanted to laugh just at just how ridiculous it sounded.

“Mock all you want, I'm the one that figured out he didn't have the key which gave you guys a suspect. I shouldn't have to do all the work.”

“No, but it sure is helpful.”

“Yeah, Jason’s powers are great. He can always find my car keys,” Roy said. “And you know, solving crime is cool too I guess.”

“Alright if Jay’s good then we can go, since this place is pretty gruesome.”

“Doesn't feel like the spirits have anything else to tell me, so I'm good to go,” Jason agreed.

“Spirits,” Wally snorted, joining them as they left the apartment.

Dick gave his shoulder a pat, “Fake or not, at least he's actually able to help us.”

“Or cover his tracks,” Wally muttered.

“Feel free to explain how I know these things if not spirits,” Jason replied.

“Don't think I won't! I'll figure it out one of these days.”

“Looking forward to it. If you guys arrest me though, I want Dick to be the one to cuff me.”

“Ugh,” Wally groaned in disgust, “I do not need to know what you're into.”

“I don't mind learning now, let's me know what I should be expecting.” Dick seemed to be just endlessly amused by Jason, which worked out great in Jason's favor.

“So you're expecting to experience these things first hand? Would you like a list? Cause I'd for sure be interested in a list of your preferences.”

“I think I’d rather learn about them as we get to know each other.” They both ignored the gagging sound Wally made.

“Completely reasonable, how about over dinner?”

“Sounds like a plan.”

Jason grinned. “When are you free?”

“I remember saying something about asking me again after work, so I guess I’m free after work.”

“You two are the worst,” Wally muttered.


End file.
